El llanto de la luna
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: - Post Stars - En ocaciones una hermosa sonrisa y una tierna mirada pueden ocultar un gran sufrimiento ¿que hacer cuando los causantes de tus penas son personas a las que amas?


Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

-

-

_**En silencio.**_

_**En silencio te acercas como tantas otras noches,**_

_**Te despojas de tu ropa y te dispones a dormir,**_

_**Entras a la cama con temor a despertarme,**_

_**Poco después duermes y yo dejo de fingir…**_

_No entiendo como puede ser esto posible, no cuando me he entregado por completo y solo a ti, cuando he renunciado a tanto por salvar este amor… por mantenerlo vivo…_

_Si… quizás fue ese mi error…el no dejarlo morir_

_**Te miro fijamente como lo hago cada noche,**_

_**Te vez tan apacible, ¿Quién lo creyera de ti?,**_

_**Sin embargo he escuchado que la llamas entre sueños**_

_**Y es un nombre como daga que atraviesa el corazón…**_

_Seguramente estas soñando con ella, siempre… siempre es solo ella._

_**Ella es dueña de tus días, de tus caricias y besos,**_

_**Ella recibe todo aquello que ya nunca tú me das**_

_**Y aun cuando en las noches tengo a mi lado tu cuerpo**_

_**Ella sigue venciendo pues no la dejas de nombrar…**_

_¿Porque?... ¿Por qué Darien?... porque cuando juraste amarme por siempre y sobre todo, cuando dijiste que era solo mió tu corazón, ¿Cómo puedes entonces entregárselo a ella? _

_¿La amas? ¿La amas tanto como juraste amarme solo a mí? _

_¿Acaso fue mentira? ¿Fue solo una estúpida ilusión?_

_¿Acaso me entregue a quien no lo merecía? ¿Porque? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Y porque a ella… entre tantas a quienes podría odiar con libertad, ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿Por qué a una de ellas?!_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y lo se desde hace tiempo y aparento no saberlo,**_

_**Y tú sigues con tu juego de que todo sigue igual,**_

_**De que no existe otra más que yo en tus pensamientos**_

_**Mientras ambos sabemos cual es la realidad…**_

_No…no me engañan… ninguno de los dos lo hace. _

_¿Acaso crees que no noto sus miradas? ¿La forma en que susurran a mi espalda? ¿La búsqueda frecuente de excusas para estar uno al lado del otro? _

_¿Cómo pueden ser capaces? En mi propia casa…! Frente a mí!_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y mañana al marcharte te despediré con un beso**_

_**Y tu iras a su encuentro como lo hiciste el día de hoy**_

_**Y yo esperare en casa como siempre tú regreso**_

_**Y mientras ella te cubre de caricias y besos**_

_**Yo fingiré y una y mil sonrisas delante del espejo,**_

_**Para poder así engañar a los demás...**_

_Y aun sigo siendo la dulce Serena de la sonrisa inquebrantable, de la mirada de ángel._

_Ante todos soy la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, la mas afortunada, la que ha recibido las mayores bendiciones que alguien pudiera anhelar: un amado esposo, amistades sinceras y un hermoso futuro a punto de realizarse. Un futuro en donde soy la soberana, la hermosa y gentil reina que fundara Tokio de Cristal, aquel hermoso sueño de justicia y libertar, de amor ilimitado._

_Y aun sin saberlo mis fieles guardianas son cómplices de esta mentira, aun siguen teniendo fe, aun sueñan con la llegada de aquel perfecto imperio._

_¿Como decirles que ese hermoso sueño se ha convertido para mí en una horrible pesadilla, en una condena perpetua que me obliga a permanecer al lado de quien no me ama?_

_¿Cuál seria su reacción al saber que ha sido una de ellas la que ha terminado con aquel anhelado futuro, la que me ha traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda cada día y cada noche?_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y mañana por la noche cuando este cerca tu regreso**_

_**Entrare a la cama y fingiré que duermo**_

_**Y esperare que llegues como siempre… en silencio**_

_**Y aguardaré a que duermas para poderte contemplar...**_

_¿Sabes cuan es la diferencia entre tu y yo?_

_No, no es que yo te amara, quizás… jamás lo hice, ¡pero lo intente!, me esforcé en hacerlo, en encontrarle un dulce sabor a tus besos_

_Me esforcé en evitar pronunciar otro nombre cuando estaba a tu lado, en no tener libertar de siquiera soñarlo, por no hacerte el daño que tu me hacer cada que vez que su nombre se escapa de tus labios._

_No tienes idea de cuanto me ha dolido cada momento a tu lado, sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de quedarme entre sus brazos... por siempre con él._

_No te imaginas el calvario que llevo dentro al saber que renuncie a el…por esto, por vivir una mentira, por verme obligada a cumplir con un estupido destino que lejos de traerme paz y dicha, me a entregado solo sufrimientos y traiciones._

_¡¿Qué he recibido yo de ti?!_

_¿Qué fue lo que me ofreciste para que yo renunciara a quien realmente amaba?... a mi estrella fugaz._

_Si…fue un verdadero infierno cuando no estuviste cerca y no por el hecho que te extrañara... jamás lo hice, pero necesitaba verte para convencerme a mí misma, de que mi futuro estaba escrito y que no debía enamorarme de aquel que poco a poco logro ganarse mi corazón._

_Muchas veces ardí en deseos en lanzarme hacia sus brazos, de encontrar en sus labios lo que los tuyos jamás me dieron._

_Y sufría como jamás he sufrido en ninguna batalla, sentía que mi piel ardía al mas ligero de sus contactos, con la mas leve caricia, la mas inocente mirada, con ese tierno "bombón" que salía de sus labios… ooh cuanto amaba oírlo llamarme de ese modo._

_Muchas noches desperté agitada después de haberlo soñado, después de haber hecho en un hermoso sueño, todo aquello que me estaba prohibido durante mis horas de conciencia._

_Aun en ocasiones lo sueño… si… mi hermosa estrella fugaz venida de un confín distante. Sueño con los besos que jamás nos dimos, con las caricias jamás compartidas y aquella entrega total jamás realizada. _

_Sueño que me hace suya una y mil veces y que me entrega en enormes torrenciales, lo que jamás he conocido a tu lado… lo que es el amor… el amor verdadero. _

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Muchas veces he llegado a creer que lo mejor hubiera sido jamás volver a despertar, que mi madre se hubiera resignado al ver el fin de aquel hermoso imperio y nos hubiera dejado como en aquel entonces nos encontrábamos…muertos._

_Sin duda muchas cosas me hicieron feliz en esta vida, pero también hubo mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento, muchas batallas en las que fui testigo de la muerte de aquellos a quien más amo._

_En algunas ocasiones, aun tu cuerpo cayó sin vida, y llore amargamente, y grite enfurecida, y cobre fuerzas de los recuerdos y del amor que nos unía, y siempre salí victoriosa._

_Y ustedes siempre regresaron, y podía refugiarme en tus brazos y seguir soñando con aquel perfecto futuro que día a día estaba más cercano._

_Sin embargo, ahora no evito preguntarme, ¿era realmente a mí a quien deseabas tener entre tus brazos?_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Siempre pensaste que era débil, que era llorona e inmadura, ella siempre fue mejor, cualquiera de ellas era mejor que la tonta niña llorona a la que estabas destinado_

_Tú, siendo el príncipe de la tierra, quizás pensaste merecer algo mas que aquello que el destino te había impuesto, alguien mejor, mas fuerte, más madura, mas mujer._

_Siempre odiaste mi debilidad, lo frágil que era, lo torpe, lo inmadura, aun cuando hacías un esfuerzo supremo por ocultarlo._

_Ahora me doy cuenta, y a pesar de todo, las ironías de la vida se hacen presentes. Siempre fui yo quien sobrevivía, mientras en muchas ocasiones fuiste tú el primero en caer_

_Y ahora que lo reflexiono, se que tenias razón en muchas cosas, una en especial._

_Si… siempre fui muy tonta e ingenua, siempre buscando excusas para justificar tu comportamiento, esos insípidos besos que te robaba cada día, la frialdad de tus abrazos, "esta presionado" era lo que pensaba, demasiado estudio y después… demasiado trabajo_

_Y me negué a ver aquello que ante mis ojos era evidente y seguí acariciando aquel hermoso sueño mientras pensaba "el me ama, es solo el cansancio"_

_Y aun después de demostrarte mi amor a cada día, ese amor que me infringí a mí misma, que me obligue a sentir "porque era lo correcto", porque era lo que el destino quería, porque todo dependía de lo mucho que te amara._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque Tokio de Cristal se edificaría gracias a nosotros, gracias a mi y al amor que yo debía sentir por ti y tu planeta._

_Si… tuyo, ahora me siento solo como una intrusa, aun cuando he luchado por este mundo mas que tu, aun cuando han sido mis guerreras quienes han muerto por protegerlo._

_Si… las poderosas Sailors, siempre fieles a su princesa, siempre luchando aguerridamente protegiéndola… a mi y a todo aquello que yo amara, a ti, mi príncipe, a tu reino, mi futuro…_

_Y aun a pesar de todo lo único que he obtenido de ti es indiferencia, y aquel odio oculto, por saber que no soy yo a quien en verdad amas, y por tener que reunirte cada día con ella como lo que son… amantes ocultos tras puertas cerradas._

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y esperare paciente, como lo hago cada noche**_

_**Que sea esta vez a mí a quien entre sueños llamaras…**_

_**Mientras yo te contemplo como siempre… en silencio**_

_**Y como siempre… en silencio… llorare una vez más…**_

_Y aquí estoy una vez mas, viéndote fijamente tras haberte quedado dormido, ¿alguna vez has soñado conmigo? ¿O es acaso que aun tus sueños le pertenecen solo a ella?_

_Y a pesar de ser tú quien comete ese delito te atreves a dudar de mi, de mi fidelidad…_

_No, no tienes derecho, ¡jamás te he engañe!, bueno… quizás solo con el pensamiento. Pero mis labios no han probado más que la hiel con la que los tuyos envenenan mi alma poco a poco, _

_Mi piel solo ha conocido el hielo de tus caricias, la frialdad de tus miradas._

_¿Acaso me culpas por esto?, ¿por estar atado a mi lado y tenerla a ella como una simple… amante? _

_Quizás si, este tiempo juntos solo ha alimentado nuestro rencor mutuo, tu me odias por no ser ella, aun cuando la tienes día con día_

_¿Y yo? ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!... yo debí renunciar a el y verlo partir ante mis ojos, aun cuando todos mis sentidos me exigían que lo retuviera, que no permitiera que se marchara, que le gritara que lo amaba y que moriría un poco cada día si él me dejaba._

_Y aquí estoy, en verdad he muerto poco a poco estando a tu lado, cada día el calvario aumenta, cada vez que me tocas solo por compromiso, solo para que ellas sigan pensando que nos amamos locamente_

_Y aun con todo el dolor que se desprende de mi alma, debo seguir con una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada, solo por verlas felices, por hacerles creer que todo su dolor valió la pena, porque si su princesa es feliz, ellas lo son por lo mucho que me aman._

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Y lo supe tarde, pero en cierta forma me alegro saberlo, aun cuando al principio me negaba a aceptar que ambos me habían traicionado desde hace tiempo_

_¿Desde cuándo exactamente? No lo sé, mi fiel guardiana del tiempo no se atrevió a decirlo._

_Quizás aun se culpa por haberse visto obligada a darme la noticia, porque sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para ocultar lo que pasaba, por que fueron sus miradas de desprecio hacia ustedes y de compasión hacia mí, lo que dio fuerza a mis sospechas._

_En un principio la odie por haberlo ocultado, pero después comprendí que ella solo cometió el mismo error que yo había cometido, pensar que las cosas cambiarían, que era solo pasajero, que ambos se arrepentirían y volverían a sus lugares, siendo ella mi guardiana y tu mi príncipe._

_Quizás pensó que aquel destino que ya conocíamos no podía ser cambiado y al igual que yo solo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad._

_Pero la obligue a llevarme a las puertas del tiempo, y fue allí que las dos nos enfrentamos con la cruel verdad._

_Aquel futuro soñado ya no existía, aquel romance que se llevaba a mis espaldas, era más que solo eso. Y sé que le dolió casi tanto como a mi, pues entre todas mis guardianas, era ella quien mas añoraba la realización de aquella utopía._

_Y poco a poco mi careta de alegría se fue debilitando, y mi fiel guerrera de los vientos pudo ver en mis ojos, la tristeza que embargaba mi alma._

_Y ella también lo había sospechado, el viento le había traído rumores pero se había negado a creerlo, toda parecía estar en su sitio, que llego a pensar que su fiel elemento solo le jugaba una cruel broma_

_Y al saber la verdad, también se sintió morir, y los odio a ambos y deseo su muerte y la suya propia por no haberlo adivinado, por no haberlo previsto y no haber podido evitarlo._

_Y me exigió terminar con la mentira, exponer a los traidores y darles un castigo._

_Pero aun no era el momento, aun había algo que me ataba a permanecer a tu lado, a seguir con la farsa y ellas dos como mis fieles guardianas estuvieron conmigo, y al igual que yo debieron seguir con la mentira._

_Todo por un fin, por un propósito que ya he conseguido, y que hoy me libera para escapar de esta prisión de cristal, en la que fui una delicada muñeca de porcelana, destinada a sonreír eternamente mientras todos creían que mi vida era perfecta._

_Esta noche mientras tu duermes yo emprenderé el vuelo a un lugar distante donde quizás jamás vuelva a verte, donde tus miradas jamás vuelvan a herirme y donde por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no sentiré que duermo al lado de mi enemigo, del causante de mis penas._

_Me voy con las manos vacías, no quiero ninguna clase de recuerdo, te dejo todo cuanto alguna vez creí mió, nuestro, puedes entregárselo todo a ella, ya no me importa_

_Esta noche quizás ambos sueñan el uno con el otro, pensando que este fue solo otro día en que lograron salir ilesos, en que lograron burlarme a mi y al resto de mis guardianas, aquellas que aun me son fieles_

_Lo cierto es que mañana al despertar yo ya estaré muy lejos, soñando con empezar una nueva vida sin su presencia_

_¿Qué harán ustedes al saberlo?_

_Quizás se sientan liberados de no tener que seguirse escondiendo, de poder salir a las calles de Tokio tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar el preguntarme ¿podrá su conciencia con la culpa de lo que han causado?_

_¿Qué si los odio? _

_En ocasiones si, los odio… mucho… demasiado, no creo haberlo merecido, en verdad no lo creo… y otras tantas veces los comprendo y hasta cierta forma, los envidio._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque tuvieron el valor de pensar en ustedes mismos, no se resignaron a un destino escrito que no los hacía felices_

_Porque de haber tenido yo ese valor de buscar mi felicidad sin importarme nada ni nadie, de haber tirado a la basura todo el sufrimiento de aquellas batallas tal y como ustedes lo hicieron, quizás… quizás hoy y desde hace tiempo yo seria inmensamente feliz al lado de mi amada estrella… mi estrella fugaz… mi amado Seya_

_¿Qué si les deseo algún mal?_

_La verdad… a partir de hoy ambos me son indiferentes, jamás volveré a cruzarme en su camino y espero la misma atención de su parte. Será el destino quien se encargue de juzgarlos_

_Hoy por fin soy libre, algunas de mis guardianas me esperan, esta noche las despediré en el aeropuerto y partiré hacia una nueva vida._

_Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, todo por lo que alguna vez luche ahora está destruido._

_Pero he podido salvar aquel sueño por el que vale la pena todo mi sufrimiento, cada hora de angustia, cada lágrima derramada, todo ahora es simplemente un mal recuerdo._

_Ahora que mi pequeña crece dentro de mí, ahora puedo decir que estoy tranquila, y que todo el sufrimiento fue nada, comparado con la dicha que me invade cada vez que pienso en ella, en la hora en que podré tenerla en mis brazos. _

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Haruka me espera afuera, con el auto encendido dispuesto a llevarnos al aeropuerto._

_Todo está listo _

_Abro la puerta y salgo sin voltear siquiera, no hay nada dentro de estas paredes que pueda añorar el día de mañana_

_Cierro la puerta y entro al ascensor con la frente en alto. No debo llorar por aquello que dejo, nada vale la pena. _

_Salgo del edificio y la guerrera del viento me mira fijamente_

_No… no voy a llorar._

_El aire de la noche es cálido y ligero, mi fiel guardiana de los vientos me abraza al igual que su elemento, me brindan consuelo, me reconfortan, me dan su apoyo y su amor incondicional._

_Subimos al auto y emprendemos el viaje._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la luna brilla en el manto oscuro de la noche. ¡Nuevamente brilla! En ella se refleja mi alegría, ya todo el sufrimiento queda en estas calles que abandono, en esta ciudad que dejo atrás_

_Hoy tengo un nuevo sueño, hoy mis ojos vuelven a brillar por una ilusión verdadera, hoy mi sonrisa es sincera, hoy crece dentro de mí el mayor anhelo de mi vida, aquel por el que todo sufrimiento ha valido la pena…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Aun no me decido si dejar esta historia como capitulo único o continuarla, ¿ustedes que sugieren?

Los fragmentos que están en la historia son un poema también de mi cosecha, lo curioso es que ya tenia algún tiempo con él, y en una de las tantas veces que leo mis creaciones para darme cuenta de lo loca que estoy, se me ocurrió lo de la historia y pues… aquí esta!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Cuídense!!!!

Vinisa


End file.
